Back To Life
by CarsonJenkins
Summary: After Frederick Weasley was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, George Weasley was devastated. He spent months locked up in the twins' room either crying or sleeping. It's not very easy to let go of a brother, especially if he was your twin brother. Then George is given a potion that is known to bring back the dead. Thinking it may be his chance to have his twin back, he tries it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A huge explosion erupted,scattering chunks of a wall everywhere. George Weasley turned around slowly,worried that a member of his family was hurt. He saw a red lock of hair underneath a pile of rubble and got really nervous. He lowered his wand and carefully approached the rubble. He began to shift huge pieces of the wall aside so he could get a better vision of who was underneath. Once he got a better look,he gasped and dropped his wand. It fell to the floor with a clank. Trapped under the pile of stone and concrete was his twin Fred Weasley. George fell to his knees and took Fred in his arms. His brother's shirt was bloody and there were cuts and bruises covering his neck and face. One thing George noticed when he'd grabbed Fred was that his twin was as cold as ice. Panicking,George nervously placed one hand on his twins chest. No heartbeat. Scared,George put two fingers on his brother's wrist. No pulse. Molly and Ginny Weasley ran over to where George was kneeling.

''George,what is it?'' Molly asked her son. George didn't say anything;he was focused on trying to help Fred. Instead,he set Fred down and motioned for Molly to take him.

''He's not breathing. Mum, he's not breathing!'' George said panicking again. Molly gestured for George to calm down and examined Fred for herself. When she realized he had no pulse or a heartbeat,her face fell. She knew it was true. George knew it was true. Even Ginny had gotten the hint. Fred Weasley was dead.

**George's POV**

I stood there in complete shock. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. He was my twin! He couldn't leave me. I looked at Mum for some reassurance,but the look on her face had told me that it was indeed true. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I'd held them in for too long already. I let the tears spill out of my eyes and trickle down my cheeks. I stared at Fred's lifeless body in disbelief. _Fred I swear,if you're pranking me,it's not funny! _But he wasn't pranking me. He wouldn't be pranking anyone anymore. Mum stood up and proceded to hug me.

''George...'' I didn't want to be hugged right now though. I shoved her arms away and ran off,not looking back at her,not looking back at Ginny,and also not looking back at Fred.

It had been a week since Fred's death. George had locked himself in their bedroom a week before and hadn't come out since. Molly would try to get him to eat but George just wasn't having it. He was broken inside. The last conversation the twins had before the battle replayed over and over in his head.

_''You okay, Freddie?'' George had asked his twin,knowing that they were both equally nervous and scared as the other. _

_''Yeah.'' Fred had replied,staring off to somewhere else in the room. _

_''Me,too.'' George had said. _George let the tears fall onto the sheets of his bed. He'd lost his other half. He'd never be whole again. Sniffling,he stood up and walked to the built-in bathroom in the twin's bedroom. He looked in the mirror and gasped. He was staring at an alive Fred. A Fred with the same red mop of hair. A Fred with the same clothing. A Fred with the same facial expression:shock. It was just his reflection! George slid to the floor. He couldn't even look in the bloody mirror without seeing his twin! It tore him apart inside. They were identical,of course he'd see Fred whenever he looked in the mirror! He hated it. Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny had now entered his room and were staring at him sadly. Ron walked forward.

''George?'' George looked up at his younger brother with tear-stains forming on his face.

''Are you okay?'' Ron asked,sitting down next to his brother on the bathroom tile.

''He's everywhere! In my dreams,in my thoughts,in my reflection,everywhere!'' George managed to choke out before letting more emotion take over him. Ron looked at him sadly for a moment.

''George,Mum sent us up here to tell you that dinner's ready.'' Ginny said from the doorway of the bathroom. George shook his head.

''I'm not hungry.'' Hermione looked at him.

''George,starving yourself isn't good for you. You need to eat.'' She said. George again shook his head.

''I'll be fine.'' He assured. Ron spoke next.

''No. George,Hermione's right. Starving yourself isn't going to bring him back or reduce the pain you're feeling.'' Ron looked back at his friends and sister.

''We're all really worried about you,George.'' Harry stepped inside the bathroom and picked up something silver from the sink.

''George,what is this?'' Harry held out his palm. There was a small blade with stained blood sitting there. George suddenly looked uncomfortable.

''It's a blade from a razor.'' He said softly. Harry looked at George worriedly.

''And what is this substance that's stained on it?'' George shifted.

''Blood.'' He said even more quietly.

''Whose blood?'' Harry questioned. George frowned and hung his head.

''My blood.'' Hermione's eyes widened. It was Ginny's turn to step inside. She kneeled in front of George.

''George,why? Why would you do it?'' She asked. More tears left his eyelids.

''Ever since the battle,he's all I see and hear. I see him in my reflection. I hear him in my voice when I talk. I can't stand living without him. Just let me end it!'' He tried grabbing the blade from Harry but Harry pulled away.

''George,suicide is not the answer! Fred would've wanted you alive! He wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself! Don't do it!'' Ginny cried. George was now sobbing into Ron's sweater.

''I cant- I can't-'' Hermione hugged him from his other side.

''You can. George, I know he was your twin. Your other half. I know. But it will heal. We'll all heal together.'' Ron said. George continued sobbing into his sweater,wondering if it was still even worth it. Was life worth living when your twin wasn't in your life anymore? George sniffled.

''We'll bring your dinner up here, George. Please, just eat and keep yourself alive.'' Ginny said. The four left the room. George sighed and sat on his bed,burying his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

''We'll bring your dinner up here, George. Please, just eat and keep yourself alive.'' Ginny said. The four left the room. George sighed and sat on his bed,burying his head in his hands.

Chapter Two

Harry had brought George's dinner upstairs but the food had remained untouched. He didn't feel like eating right now. It had been that way ever since Fred's death. George decided that he should go for a walk. A walk would do him good and it might help to get his mind off of his twin. He left a note on his bed on where he was in case anyone would come into his room and headed for Diagon Alley. He sat in front of Borgin and Burke's and watched the other witches and wizards go from one shop to another. He knew the pain would only get worse but he would have to learn to cope without Fred in his life. A vendor in a black uniform approached the youngest twin.

''Are you alright, young man?'' The vendor asked. George looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes. He said nothing but instead nodded. The vendor could tell that George had just suffered a loss.

''Is there anything I can do to help?'' George looked at him with shock that he knew why he was upset.

''Not unless you can change the past.'' George mumbled. The vendor sat down next to George.

''Well, no. But I can tell you how to revive your lost one.'' George looked at him like he was crazy.

''You're insane. My brother's dead. Nothing will bring him back.'' George replied. The vendor smiled and pulled out a vial. He handed the vial to the redhead.

''This is a revival potion. This will revive the person of your choice.'' George gave him a look.

''How? If it's a potion then the person has to drink it...right?'' The vendor chuckled.

''Well, not exactly. All you have to do is pour the potion over the headstone or if you prefer, the dirt covering them. The potion will drip through onto the corpse and send blood to the heart, therefore reviving them.'' George examined the small vial.

''How can I trust you?''

The vendor took out a photo of him and Fred. George stared at it. The twin in the photo was wearing a sweater that had the letter 'F' stitched onto it. That meant it was indeed Fred. George stared at the vial.

''Okay, you've proven that you knew my brother. But how can I trust that this potion will work?'' George questioned. The vendor looked at George.

''I knew your brother, George. He was a wonderful person, and I know that he meant a lot to you. Just take the potion to where Fred was buried. I promise it will work.'' He said. George wasn't sure if he could trust this guy. But if it would bring his twin back, he was willing to try anything.

''Okay. I'm trusting you, please don't let it be a mistake.'' The vendor smiled.

''Good luck, George.'' He then walked away, leaving George to his thoughts. He sighed and stood up, the vial in hand. He left Diagon Alley and headed to the cemetary. Slowly, he wandered over to the headstone where his twin's name was engraved, followed by his date of birth and date of death. Below the death date was the sentence 'A wonderful friend and loving brother.' It brought tears to George's eyes. He stood over the grave in silence for a few moments.

_''He's not Fred, I am!'' _

_''Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?'' _ The memories of his brother flooded his mind. George wiped away the tears with his sleeve and gripped the small glass vial in his hand. He pulled the cork out of the bottle. The liquid substance inside was greyish and mulky. Taking in a deep breath, he poured the potion over Fred's headstone.


End file.
